Dyspo
|FirstApp = Anime: "The Universes Begin to Make Their Moves - Their Individual Motives" Manga: "The Man Named Jiren" |Date of death = |Gender = Male |Occupation = Blitz Captain of the Pride Troopers |Allegiance = Pride Troopers Team Universe 11 |FamConnect = Belmod (superior) Khai (superior) Marcarita (superior) Jiren (comrade) Toppo (leader) Vuon (comrade) Kunshi (comrade) Tupper (comrade) Zoiray (comrade) Cocotte (comrade) Kettol (comrade) Kahseral (general) }} is a member and Blitz Captain of the Pride Troopers.Dragon Ball Super, episode 85 Appearance Dyspo heavily resembles Beerus more than Champa. Dyspo is slim, purple, and hairless with wide, elongated pointed ears—lacking the extra earring that Beerus himself has—and similar to Cornish Rex and in appearance. He has rabbit-like front teeth, unlike Beerus and Champa's more pointed, catlike teeth and also doesn't seem to have a tail. He wears a red and black form-fitting suit and tall white boots, like his teammates. Personality Being a member of the Pride Troopers, Dyspo has a sense of justice, wanting evil in Universe 11 to be vanquished. He holds high affection and respect for his fellow Pride Troopers, and was visibly enraged and saddened when Kunshi sacrificed himself so he could get away. He also uses the word "Justice" in his speech a lot. Despite his thirst for justice, Dyspo can be prideful and impolite towards opponents unlike Toppo. In his fight against Hit, as it was his confidence in his abilities that drove him to challenge Hit, arguably the strongest member of Universe 6, in a 1v1 battle, while initially having the edge, this ultimately led to his defeat. He often smirks when he is fighting and belives he is winning, but when things turn around he is shocked and confused. Biography Dragon Ball Super Universe Survival Saga When Universe 7 is selecting their team, Dyspo is one of the foes from another Universe pictured by Old Kai. Dyspo arrives on Planet Daldon after the Pride Troopers are informed that Aragney and Drakiyan are causing chaos. Dyspo attempts to fight Aragney head on, but is trapped by its tentacles. Right before he is eaten, Dyspo is saved by Toppo and Kahseral. Dyspo poses with the other Pride Troopers, and they launch a combined attack at Aragney. Back on the Pride Troopers ship, once Aragney and Drakiyan are defeated, Dyspo agrees with Toppo that they need to recruit the Pride Troopers from other planets, especially Jiren, for the Tournament of Power. During the tournament, Dyspo, alongside Zoiray and Zirloin, blocked some explosions from some attacks from other combatants, then he, alongside Cabba, was knocked away by Narirama's spin attack. Later on, he, alongside Goku, Vegeta, Caulifla, and Kale, watched as Zeno and Future Zeno erased Universe 9. Later on, Dyspo stood and watched as Kale went berserk in her Berserker Super Saiyan form, alongside his fellow troopers. He was later seen as he heard Brianne de Chateau call out her fellow warriors and didn't pay attention to Zirloin and Jimeze leaving to join their comrades. He then watched as the Kamikaze Fireballs did their Magical Girl transformations and said result left Dyspo and Toppo blushing. Brianne then unleashed heart shaped explosions that unleashed an odor that filled those who smelt it with love, Toppo tried to resist it as well as Dyspo and dodged the attack. Dyspo then confronted Hit and, while initially having the upper hand, he felt short before his opponent after Goku intervened to even the odds, even with the assistance of Kunshi. Even while beaten to a pulp, Dyspo refused to surrender. After being saved by his partner one final time, he helplessly watches Kunshi being ringed out and has to retreat to rejoin his comrades, and he and Jiren are instructed by Toppo to drop the hero act and fight to their fullest from now on, with justice and evil being replaced by survival and erasure now. As the three of them stood their ground, Dyspo heard Maji Kayo attempting to attack Jiren and intercepted in his attack by kicking him away, sending him flying towards a rock. Afterwards, Dyspo attacked him with his Justice Crush and then with his Justice Kick when his enemy seemed to accept defeat, only for Maji Kayo to regenerate and constrict Dyspo in submission and threatened to cut his giant ears off. When Jiren showed up however, Dyspo took the opportunity to fire a ki blast to set him free from Maji Kayo's body, then fell back and apologized for lowering his guard. Dyspo then fired a ki blast at an unknown opponent and later joined Toppo as they watched Jiren clash with Goku's Universe 7's Spirit Bomb. They then gathered around Jiren after he seemingly killed Goku when the other warriors prepared to attack. However, it turned out that Goku survived and transformed into a Ultra Instinct -Sign- state. Both Dyspo and Toppo tried to attack Goku, however they were easily countered and thrown aside. Jiren later told Dyspo and Toppo to leave and did so, leaving him to finish his duel with Goku. After he did defeat Goku, and Hit as well, Jiren told Dyspo and Toppo to leave the rest to them and resumed his meditation. Afterwards, Dyspo and Toppo went up against Viara and Katopesla after they attempted to take out Jiren but failed. When Frieza was rampaging through the tournament arena, looking for a worthy opponent, Dyspo seemingly lost the will to fight, saying that "I'm done with him." moments before Katopesla challenged Frieza of Universe 7. Dyspo also observed Goku and Kefla fight, and noted that Goku was quickly learning how to use Ultra Instinct better. After Universes 7 and 11 are the only remaining universes in the fight, Dyspo begins fighting Frieza. He boasts that he is the fastest in all the universes, but is incensed when Frieza taunts him. He soon gains the upper hand against Frieza. Power ;Manga and Anime His fighting style is based on his incredible speed, earning him the epithet Dyspo, The Sonic Warrior. Dyspo ordinary movement is lightspeed, though he becomes a thousand times faster for an instant with the Light Bullet technique. According to Belmod, he is the third most powerful Pride Trooper, with Jiren being first and Toppo being second. Alongside Jiren and Toppo, Dyspo is seen as one of the trump cards for Universe 11's potential victory in the Tournament of Power due to his incredible speed and power. When Dyspo used his Light Bullet speed, the Zenos and Champa, a God of Destruction couldn't see his movement while Vados said she "barely" managed to do so. Hit couldn't see Dyspo's attacks and Goku in Super Saiyan God form was prevented from doing an Instant Transmission. According to Goku, while he is fast, his fighting style is very linear making him easy to read and react to despite his great speed. Goku used this to ultimately turn the tables on him and hold the advantage over him during their brief fight. Dyspo's true strength lies in his speed. Toppo explains that Dyspo has gained speed that surpasses the speed of sound and light in his repeated battles. With his Light Bullet ability, along with his superior sense of hearing, Dyspo was able to counter Hit's Time-Skip completely by listening to Hit's muscle vibrations as he uses the technique, and using his speed to shut him down before he executes it - allowing him to one-sidedly beat Hit. Dyspo was also able to damage Hit and leave marks whenever they exchanged blows, however none of the blows were grave. When Dyspo and Hit briefly fight normally (without Light Bullet, Time-Skip, or any aid) the two prove to be exactly on par with each other. Though he claims to be the fastest in all the universes, this may only be while using his Light Bullet, as only Jiren was able to perceive Ultra Instinct Goku's attacks. When he fights Goku as a Super Saiyan God, Dyspo gained the upper hand on Goku on several occasions using his speed. However, similarly to how Goku countered Hit's Time-Skip, Goku was able to read and predict Dyspo's movements, while also transforming to a Super Saiyan Blue for brief moments when attacking to overpower him. During a rematch against Hit, the battle is turned to Hit's favor, as he improves his strategy by making it unpredictable. Hit produces the same muscle vibrations as Time-Skip to confuse Dyspo into believing he is using the technique when he is not. With this, Dyspo is overpowered by Hit, as he freely uses Time-Skip to land several power blows, defeating The Sonic Warrior in mere moments, forcing him to retreat and significantly depleting him of his stamina. As a result, out of the Pride Troopers, Dyspo is the one sustaining the most damage, far more than Toppo and Jiren. Against Maji Kayo, Dyspo's Justice Crush was strong enough to damage him, however Maji Kayo regenerated in moments without any signs of damage. Dyspo was also unable to get out of Maji Kayo's hold over him, only being able to free himself when Maji Kayo was distracted. Against Ultra Instinct -Sign- Goku, Dyspo proved powerless against him and was unable to actually notice Goku have a brief exchange with Jiren mere feet from him. When Dyspo attempted to strike Goku with a kick, Goku effortlessly caught his foot and threw him into the ground. When Frieza began trying to get another opponent to fight him, Dyspo hid behind a rock, noted that he could not deal with Frieza and then fled. Ironically, Dyspo challenges Frieza singlehandedly later. During the battle, Dyspo uses his speed and goes more on the defensive, dodging most of final form Frieza's attacks. Frieza notes that Dyspo's Light Bullet ability will not work on him and is able to easily see through Dyspo's afterimage movements and grabs Dyspo's hand with his tail when Dyspo attempts to attack him from behind; however this allows Dyspo to grab onto Frieza's tail and drag him through and around parts of the arena. Even after he had finished this assault, Dyspo found that he had dealt no damage to Final Form Frieza, shocking him and the other Pride Troopers. ;Statements by authors and guidebooks Dyspo is a key player for Team Universe 11 during the Tournament of Power. Dyspo is one of the top warriors at the Tournament of Power, which he proves by fighting another of the top warriors: Hit. Dyspo is the charge/vanguard commander of the Pride Troopers. Techniques and Abilities *'Flight' - The ability to take flight through the manipulation of ki. *'Ki Blast' - The most basic form of energy attack. *'Energy Blade' - Dyspo creates a blue ki blade around his right hand, similar to Zamasu's Aura Slide. *'Fighting Pose' - Dyspo's Justice pose. *'Cannon Maximum' - A energy blast launched from his hand, after a Light Bullet attack, Dyspo finishes his oppoent with it. This is Dyspo's ultimate in Super Dragon Ball heroes. **'Double Cannon Maximum' - A team attack where Kahseral and Dyspo both fire a combined blast. Used to defeat Aragney. *'Light Bullet' - Dyspo is stated to move thousands of times faster than his normal speed for short bursts. The main weakness to this ability is that Dyspo can only use it in straight lines which allows opponents to counter it with the right timing. When Dyspo uses Light Bullet he is followed by red afterimages. *'Afterimage Technique' - This technique is a short burst of extremely high speed, moving faster than the opponent can sense. This has the side effect of leaving a momentary "after image", until the opponent's senses adapt and realize their target has moved. *'Enhanced hearing' - Dyspo is also able to hear great enough to distinguish frequencies such as tiny muscle movements. This is what made him able to outclass Hit's Time-Skip. *'Justice Crush' - Dyspo charges two red energy spheres and fires them in the form of two swirling energy waves until it reaches towards the opponent, inflicting a massive amount of damage. *'Justice Kick' - A flying kick. Video Game Appearances *''Super Dragon Ball Heroes'' Dyspo makes his playable debut in Super Dragon Ball Heroes in the seventh mission. Voice actors *'Japanese: Bin Shimada' *'English': TBA Battles *Dyspo, Toppo, and Kahseral vs. a Drakiyan and Aragney (Anime only) *Dyspo, Toppo, Jiren, Kunshi, Tupper (Petrified Form), Zoiray, Vuon, Cocotte, and Kahseral vs. Choki and his spawn (Manga only) *Dyspo, Brianne de Chateau, Sanka Ku, Su Roas, Cabba, Methiop, Murisam, Shosa, Hit, and Basil vs. Narirama *Dyspo and Kahseral vs. Unknown Warrior (off-screen) *Dyspo and Toppo vs. Jimeze and Zirloin *Dyspo vs. Hit *Dyspo and Kunshi vs. Hit *Dyspo and Kunshi vs. Goku (Super Saiyan God/Super Saiyan Blue/Super Saiyan God-Blue) and Hit *Dyspo vs. Maji Kayo (Base/Muscular Form) *Dyspo and Toppo vs. Goku (Ultra Instinct -Sign-) *Dyspo, Toppo, and Jiren vs. Viara and Katopesla *Dyspo vs. Frieza (Final Form) *Dyspo vs. Gohan (Potential Unleashed) and Frieza (Golden Frieza) Trivia *Dyspo's resemblance to Beerus has been acknowledged in the show by Champa, but whether or not he is a member of their race has not been confirmed. *Dyspo's status as the fastest member of the Pride Troopers make him similar to Burter from the Ginyu Force, who claimed to be the fastest being in the universe. *Dyspo's name is a pun on " ", as in garbage disposal, continuing the trend of the Pride Troopers being named after kitchen items. *Regarding Vados' comment on Dyspo's speed, many of videos with English subtitles translated that she simply managed to see, on the other hand, her word in Japanese was , meaning she barely did so. *Champa's call to Dyspo, saying means "that's a cheat!". It is not a proper word in Japanese; a broken word of either or firstly spoken by Yuji Oda in a TV drama "Tokyo Love Story". Gallery References Site Navigation ca:Dyspo Category:Males Category:Characters Category:DBS Characters Category:Universe 11 Characters Category:Extraterrestrials Category:Pride Troopers Category:Martial Artists Category:Swordsmen Category:Tournament fighters Category:Superheroes Category:Characters who can fly